Teddy Bear Sing-Along - ABC Alphabet
|catalogue number = VC1393 KC1557 |rating = |re-released by = VCI VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = |running time = 45 minutes}}Teddy Bear Sing-Along - ABC Alphabet is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 24th April 1995, and then it got re-released by VCI on 20th November 1995, and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998 and is a UK DVD release by VCI and Kid's Club on 22nd July 2002. Description Fun-filled live action nursery rhymes introduced by Teddy Bears MAX and MIMMS. Max and Mimms make learning fun as they use carefully selected nursery rhymes to teach children basic learning concepts. In abc alphabet, join the teddy bears in the playroom on a letter hunt. Can you help them find every letter from A to Z? Songs Nursery Rhymes Include: # Two Little Dickie Birds # Hey Diddle Diddle # I Wrote A Letter To My Love # 1.2,3,4,5 Once I Caught a Fish Alive # Girls and Boys Come Out To Play # Once I Had a Hobby Horse # Ride A Cock Horse To Banbury Cross # Old King Cole # The Man In The Moon # Oranges and Lemons # The Queen of Hearts # Rain Rain Go Away # Rain On The Grass # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Round and Round the Garden # Doctor Foster # Incey Wincey Spider # Jack and Jill Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of ABC Alphabet (1995) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of ABC Alphabet (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1995 release) * VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of ABC Alphabet (1995) Closing (Rare 1995 release) * End of ABC Alphabet (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of ABC Alphabet (1995) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of ABC Alphabet (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Rare 1995 release The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Gallery Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long ABC.jpg Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC Uc Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Case Television Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Kid's Club Category:2002 DVD Releases